There is a known back-illuminated energy ray detecting element including a semiconductor substrate having a first principal surface as an energy ray incident surface and a second principal surface opposite to the energy ray incident surface, and in which a charge generating region configured to generate an electric charge according to incidence of an energy ray is provided on the second principal surface side (for example, see Patent Literature 1).